


An Accident Waiting To Happen

by buckley_smarts



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Fluff, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckley_smarts/pseuds/buckley_smarts
Summary: The kids of the 118 were sitting outside watching Buck and Eddie prepare the burgers for the barbecue. Their monthly get together at the Grant-Nash residence was about to begin. The only problem was that Bobby, who usually made their amazing meals, was running late. Being his usual self, Buck had jumped at the chance to work on his cooking skills and volunteered to fill in. Of course, he managed to drag Eddie into it too.In which Christopher makes a bet and accidents happen.Day 1 - "Wanna bet?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818445
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	An Accident Waiting To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic and I'm super excited to share it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or any of its characters.

The kids of the 118 were sitting outside watching Buck and Eddie prepare the burgers for the barbecue. Their monthly get together at the Grant-Nash residence was about to begin. The only problem was that Bobby, who usually made their amazing meals, was running late. Being his usual self, Buck had jumped at the chance to work on his cooking skills and volunteered to fill in. Of course, he managed to drag Eddie into it too. 

Christopher knew that this was just an accident waiting to happen. Sure, his dad could cook simple things like spaghetti or pancakes, but barbecuing was usually avoided in the Diaz household. However, it wasn’t only his dad that he was worried about. Chris had never seen Buck barbecue anything without Bobby. Well, not anything successful anyways.   
But Chris had recently decided that situations like this were not something to be scared of, they were actually opportunities. Failed meals were a chance to order pizza with all of the good toppings and maybe even have some ice cream afterwards. He had stopped trying to talk his dad and Buck out of cooking meals above their skill level and now just went along for the ride. However, Chris always kept his dad’s cell phone close, just in case he needed to call uncle Chimney or aunty Hen.

Looking at the bags of candy that were given to each kid, Chris realized there was something to gain from this situation.

“How many burgers do you think they can cook before something lights on fire?” he asked, subtly eyeing the bags of candy on the table.

Harry was the first to reply, claiming that Buck and Eddie would be able to cook ten successful burgers before anything was set on fire. Denny’s answer of eleven followed quickly after.

“I think eight… Wanna bet? Winner gets all of the gummy bears”. 

Harry and Denny both glanced at the candy bags before looking back at each other. 

“Deal” Harry said with an all too confident look on his face before turning to his older sister, “What about you, May?”.

May tapped her fingers against her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. She then glanced back at the other kids, “Hmm… I think I agree with Chris on this one. Eight burgers”.

After shaking hands to make their bet official, well as official as a bet between kids can be, they watched and waited.  
\---  
Buck and Eddie had just finished placing a batch of veggie burgers on the barbecue. Buck was holding his spatula firmly and paying very close attention to the cooking food. Eddie stood beside Buck, their shoulders resting against each other. They could be heard talking and occasionally laughing, each sporting a relaxed smile. Several minutes passed before Buck began taking the burgers off the grill. The first looked completely fine, and so did the second, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. 

May felt a small smile appear on her face as the boys began to grow more impatient and excited as Eddie placed another batch of burgers on the grill. Their excitement was a strong contrast to the peaceful moment Buck and Eddie were having. She watched as Eddie leaned towards Buck’s ear to whisper something that immediately made other man’s smile grow even bigger. His hands gently grabbed Buck’s before slowly unwrapping them from the spatula. Their quiet interaction continued, but May looked away, feeling as though she was imposing on an intimate moment.

It wasn’t until she felt Harry’s hand hitting her shoulder and heard a chorus of “May! Watch, watch!”, that she finally looked back. Eddie was taking the burgers off the grill this time. Once again, the first looked completely fine, and so did the second, and the third. They all held their breath as Eddie moved to grab what would be the ninth burger in total. However, that burger would never make it onto the plate.

A large flame arose from the barbecue causing both Buck and Eddie to jump back. A series of surprised shouts traveled through the backyard as everyone looked at the spatula that was still in Eddie’s hand. The spatula that was currently holding a flaming veggie burger. 

Despite their firefighter training, panic was visible on the faces of both men. Eddie was trying his best not to drop the flaming veggie burger, while also holding it as far away from his body as possible. A quick, “Buck… Buck! We need water!”, shot out of Eddie’s mouth. 

Buck was running around the yard frantically searching for the water cooler before realizing that he had forgotten it inside. Seconds later, he ran out the backdoor with an armful of water bottles. 

The fire that had frightened the entire firefam was put out with two bottles of water. Everybody sat in silence, attempting to process something that had begun and ended so quickly, until Christopher’s silent giggles were heard. 

“I win”, he said with a very satisfied smile.

Harry and Denny reluctantly handed over their bags of gummy bears. The adults watched the interaction with confusion before bursting out in laughter when they realized what had just occurred.


End file.
